


A Letter of Confession

by Fragile_Lynne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hanji Zoe is mentioned, M/M, One Shot, Unless People Want More
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragile_Lynne/pseuds/Fragile_Lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets a letter and a box of cookies from a secret admirer.</p><p>Turns out he returns those feelings after discovering who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter of Confession

Levi reached out and grabbed the door knob, twisting it open and sliding inside the dorm room he shared with Eren Jaeger, who was currently perched on his bed with his laptop resting on his lap and headphones in his ears.

Ignoring the other’s presence, Levi glided into the room and deposited his bag in the empty space between his desk and bed, the designated space for his bag full of important shit.

Before he actually was able to get out his computer and organize his papers and things on the desk, he noticed there was something already occupying the once free space. A small green box with an envelope resting underneath it was resting smack dab in the middle of his desk.

“Oi.”

Eren didn’t seem to hear him, continuing to tap away at the computer on his lap.

Levi’s usual scowl got darker as he made his way over to Eren’s bed, extending his arm to grasp a pair of headphones and rip them off the brat’s head.

“Hey! What gives?!”

“What is that?”

Rubbing his ears and the top of his head, Eren glanced over to where Levi was pointing.

“Oh. It was sitting in front of the door when I got back from Calc. Decided to pick it up for you, since it had your name on the envelope.”

Levi scrutinized the boy in front of him, taking note of flushed cheeks and fearful eyes.

A normal reaction to when Levi pulled this kind of thing on the sophomore.

“Tch. Fine.”

Levi released his hold on the headphones and turned back to his desk, walking the few feet it takes to get there and pulling out the chair, sitting down as gracefully as a king. Throwing one leg over the other, he reached forward and slid the envelope out from beneath the green box, taking care not to mess anything up on the desk’s surface.

Right across the front, like Eren had said, was the beautifully written name LEVI.

Using his silver letter opener, he cleanly opened the envelope before putting the small knife away. Once done, Levi slid out the folded sheet of paper from inside and set the discarded holder aside. Careful not to rip the paper, he unfolded it and started reading.

 

_Levi,_

_From the first moment I met you, I knew there was something I liked. From the seemingly permanent frown on your face to the stormy grey of your eyes to the creaminess of your skin. From your jokes about poop to the fact that you’re easily annoyed even if you don’t show it._

_I even love the fact that you’re so obsessive about cleaning and staying organized. That’s completely fine with me because I know under your rough exterior is a kind, caring, and protective person. That you’ll do anything for those you love, despite seeming to give two shits about them in person._

_I guess what I’m trying to say is that I love you. I love your black hair with the undercut and the way you always dress in dark colors. The dark colors bring out the color in your eyes and the paleness of your skin._

_I wish I could hold you every night while you slept, protecting you while you’re at your most vulnerable, kissing you awake in the mornings so that I’m the first thing you see. I want to take you out on dates and hold your hand._

_But I’ll have to save my confession for when I actually have the courage to tell you in person._

_I love you so much, Levi._

 

Levi blinked once before setting the letter down gently, exchanging it for the small green box. Placing it in his right hand, he pried the lid open and took a look inside.

There, nestled in black tissue paper, was a stack of chocolate chip cookies. Levi’s favorite, whether the giver knew that or not.

Reaching into the box to pull one out, surprise flickered through his eyes as he took note of the warmth the cookie was still emitting.

Giving a tiny smile, Levi raised the sweet treat up to his lips and took a delicate bite.

_Not bad._

 

 

 _That went better than expected_ , Eren thought as he made his way back to his dorm.

His last class of the day, Biology 2, went better than expected. Dr. Zoe was crazy as usual but let the class out early for personal reasons and now he was on his way back.

Humming to himself, Eren recalled what had happened earlier that day.

Eren sighed happily, recalling Levi’s reaction.

 _He didn't rip the letter up and he ate all of the cookies I made him._  

Eren had been so lost in thought that he hadn't realized he was already back at his dorm. Sliding his key out of his pocket, Eren inserted it into the lock and turned it, making the door click open quietly. As silently as possible, he made his way inside and quietly shut it. Making sure it was locked, he turned around and was about to make a bee line for his bed when he noticed that it was already occupied by someone. And by someone, he meant Levi.

Freezing in place, Eren noticed all the papers scattered around Levi. They were familiar to him, and suddenly he knew why.

The bottom drawer of his dresser was open, painstakingly lacking in the messed up love letters that he planned on getting rid of the next day.

He opened his mouth to announce his presence to Levi when he finally took in the look on the other’s face.

Levi was smiling.

With all of his features softened and with that _freaking smile_ on his face, Eren felt himself fall even harder for the black-haired man.

 

Hours seemed to have passed when in reality it was only a few minutes.

Eren was still frozen in place by the door when Levi looked up. Neither said a word, just continuing to stare at one another until Levi decided we waited long enough.

Sliding off Eren’s bed, Levi pointed towards Eren then towards his own bed, gesturing for the other to go there. As if in trance, Eren slowly made his way over to Levi’s bed, _Levi’s bed_ , before sitting down on the edge facing Levi. Levi strode closer until he was standing knee to knee with the other, relishing in the fact that he could look down to Eren like this.

They stayed like that for another few moments until Levi reached up, slipping the brunette’s bag strap over his head, shifting the bag so that it would fall onto the floor. For once, he didn't care where it landed. Motioning to the younger’s feet, he watched as Eren slid his shoes off onto the ground.

Barely waiting until the last shoe hit the floor, the black-haired man pushed the other backwards until his head hit the pillow and he was solidly placed on his bed. Seeing that there was no resistance to that, Levi clambered onto the bed himself, curling up next to the still in shock boy and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

“I love you, too, Eren.”

Without waiting for an answer, Levi used the hand that had been resting on the bigger’s chest to turn his head and gently press their lips together. Seeming to finally snap out of his daze, Eren rolled to where he was facing Levi, draping his left arm over his waist, curling his arm to where it pushed against Levi, making him slide across the bed closer to Eren while the other was used to support Levi’s head.

Eren tried taking over the kiss but Levi wasn't having that. Flipping them both to where Eren was secured underneath Levi, he proceeded to show the brunette who just would be in charge of their new relationship.


End file.
